There was a girl
by snogboxwibblywobbly
Summary: Every girl has fallen to Drakes charms, but what will happen when one certain girl doesn't. I hate doing summaries!
1. Chapter 1

**Hello everyone...This is my first Fanfic and if you don't like it, then let me know so I can fix the problems that you see is wrong.I'm not very good at grammer so please try not to give me flames to it. I love Drake and Josh, But unfrotunately I do not own them. Why do we have to put disclaimers??Everyone already knows we don't own them!!!Oh and by the way I'm adding another character to this story. She's the main character along with the two brothers.**

**-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

"Hi Josh, "A young woman about Josh's age greeted, putting her hand on his shoulder in a friendly matter. Josh turned away from his locker and the girl smiled when he did.

"Good morning Tia, you need something?"

Tia nodded and opened her mouth to say something when a boy cut in front of Josh and thrusted his hand out to her.Tia blinked in surprise for a moment before Josh pushed the boy out of the way, with a, "That's rude, Drake."

"Sorry, Josh, but I want to be introduced to the beautiful young lady your talking to here. I'm Drake, Josh's older brother." He grabbed Tia's hand and a disgusted look crossed her face as she pulled her hand away.

"Excuse me, but I was talking to Josh, before you interupted." Tia scolded, taking a step back from the brown haired boy, that she realized was the hot boy most of her friends loved and obsessed over. Personally, she didn't see anything good about him, only that he was cutting in on the beginning of her and her friends conversation. "Josh, I didn't know you had a brother."

Drake saw the look on Tia's face and suddenly felt the need to take a surprised step back.

"Yeah, "Josh squeezed himself in front Tia and Josh, making sure to bump his brother back some with his butt."Drake, this is Tia. Tia just moved here from California. Tia, this is my brother." Tia watched him motion to his brother that came up next to him.

Tia pulled her backpack on her shoulder more comfortably and cleared her throat. She didn't like the way that Drake was stareing at her.It made her feel like a food dish about to be eaten.

"Oh, yeah! Helen gave me the word that you can start work today afterschool at the premare."

"That's great!I was waiting forever for her to review my resume!"

Josh looked alittle proud of himself and he pulled his backpack on his shoulder more, "Well, I gave Helen a bit of some hints that you were new and seemed like a good addition to the family."

Tia wrapped her arms around Josh's shoulders and said greatfully, "Thank you so much Josh!Your a good friend!!"

"I know it."

The bell rang and Tia let Josh go, her day starting out better then it did when she found out she'd be finally working. 'Okay, see you later Josh!" Josh said goodbye and Tia walked away to her next class. Once Tia was out of earshot, Drake cornered Josh and asked, "Does she suddenly hate me?"

"Well you did interupt our conversation." Josh pointed out as he took out the books that he needed for his next class.

Drake motioned his hands in front of him and said, "But I didn't do anything!" He pionted in Tia's general path, "A girl that hot, can not reject my charm."

Josh stopped putting his books into his backpack and stuck up for Tia. "Tia's more then just made of hottness, Drake. She's a smart young woman and has been through alot!She needed a friend and so I've been helping her."

Drake folded his arms across his chest. He wondered how his brother meet Tia and was becoming close to her. Whatever the reason, he was going to make Tia like him, even if he had to pull out all the ropes. Drake looked over at the direction where Tia went and his all knowing smirk graced his lips.

Josh saw the familiar smile and closed his locker. _What is he thinking now!?_


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello again everyone! I wanted to do another chapter in There's a girl, so here it is!!Oh! and if you have the time, read my muse's, DarkHeartless,'s story!!It's really funny because the 4 amigas are my closest friends!!**

**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

"Hi, welcome to the premiere, what can I get you today?" Tia greeted a customer at her new job. She just started working and already she felt like Helen, the premiere's manager, was breathing down her neck. Which technically, she was.

"Smile when you say that girl, it makes it seem like you enjoy working here."

"Yes ma'am. Here's your change sir, Have a nice show."

"Smile!" Tia jumped in surprise, widening her smile more than it was before.She only hoped her mouth wouldn't permantely get glued in that spot.

_'Please go away!!!Your making me REALLY nervous!!' _Tia begged silently as Helen eyes ran over her face for a couple of moments, then thankfully walked away. Once Helen was out of ear shot, Tia let out a sigh, deflating over the ticket printer, since no one was in her line.

"Tia!"

Tia looked up quickly, yelling, "Smiling!!" with a huge smile on her face. The sudden yell surprised Josh and he jumped yelling, "I can see that!!"

"Oh, I'm sorry Josh, I just thought it was Helen. She told me to smile the whole time she was breathing down my neck."

Josh nodded and held out a hand of gummie bears. "Here, these should cheer you up some!"

Tia smiled. She thought it was sweet of him to cheer her up, but Gummi bears wasn't going to help in this situation. _'I guess it's the thought that counts.' _She took the Gummi bears and popped one into her mouth as she thanked him.

"No problem. Gummi Bears make me feel better sometimes. i thought they would do the same for you."

"Thanks again. Candy seems good right now-"

"JOSH!!"

Both Tia and Josh both jumped by Helen's scream and the gummi bears that Tia held in her hand flew out of her hand, dropping all over the floor behind the counter.

"Get you behind over to the candy stand and _sell some candy_!"

Josh saluted quickly and quickly power walked over to the candy stand, giving a haste goodbye to Tia. Just when Tia thought Helen was still on Josh's case, a loud voice yelled, "Smile!!!", making her jump again putting on a huge smile again and diving down to pick up the gummi worms.

As Tia was picking up the gummi worms, Drake walked in walking over to the ticket counter looking around for the person who sold tickets, a pretty brunette girl latched onto his arm.

Tia heard the sound of someone's feet tap against the counter's booth and yelled up, "Just a second." Once she knew she had all the bears, she quickly stood up, not yet looking at the customer, "Welcome to the-"

"Tia, right?"

Her eyes snapped onto the person who spoke and the gummi bears fell out of her hands._'Great!That boy again!!' _

"Yes, how may I help you?"

"Uh, two tickets to the..."

Tia tuned Drake out as she stared silently at the brunnette latched on his arm. The brunettes eyes narrowed and Tia was about to narrow them back, but instead she forced herself to give the girl a weak smile. She recognized the brunnette one of the girls that when to her school. She really didn't want to start trouble on her second day of school tommorrow.

"Here you are and have a nice show-"

"Drake, I'm going to go get a popcorn."

Tia's eyes nearly bulged out of her head as she realized that she was going to be left alone with the guy she more or less doesn't like.

"Yeah, sure, be right over there."

The brunette nodded and glared at Tia before walking away.Tia had the right mind to throw a pencil at her.It's not like she was going to steal her date away if she disliked the said date.

"So how long did you just move here?" Drake asked, pulling Tia's attention away from his date, as he leaned on the counter so he was invading some of her space, in a flirting manner.

"About a week." Tia was trying to catch Josh's eyes over at the candy counter, but as luck would have it, he was serving Drake's date and had three more people behind her.

"So, maybe sometime during this week, I could show you around the town."

"Um..I'm working." Tia said fltly, hoping that if she acts cold enough, he leave her alone.

"When's the next day you have off?" Drake wasn't either getting the hint to leave her alone, or he wasn't giving up, Tia decided as she looked behind him, hoping that someone could come to her line so she could do her job. No one was coming and she cursed under her breath.

"I'm not really sure, but you have someone waiting for you right now." Tia quickly said just as the brunnette girl walked over to him, latching herself to his arm again.

"Come on Drake. We're going to miss the previews!" She whined, pulling on his arm before he could say anything else to Tia.

"I'll talk to you later after the shows over." Drake called back as the girl continued to pull him away.

Tia didn't answer, but she didn't like him even more._'He was seriously hitting on me with his date just a couple of feet away from him!What a pig!!'_

"Smile!!!"

Tia jumped half a mile as Helen appeared in front of her like she just appeared out of thin air.

"Smiling!!" Tia yelled back quickly, again putting her smile to mega watt.

"And pick up those gummi bears."

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Sooo??Did you like it??Let me know in reveiws!!**

**3**


	3. Chapter 3

**Okay!Sorry, I'm really bad at this kind of things...x So please just bare it for now. Here's Chapter 3 of There was a girl!!**

**Disclaimer: I do not and never will, own Drake and Josh...even though I wish I did..Oh well. Maybe I'll get Drake for a birthday present!!**

**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

It was a new day of school and normally Tia would be happy to go to school, but the first thing she saw when she walked through the front door, was Drake leaning on her locker, looking around like he was looking for someone.

_'Four guesses on who he looking for. And all of them are right.' _ Tia mused to herself and bit the bottom of her lip, quickly looking around for somewhere to duck.Even though all of her books for her next three classes were in her locker, that the certain short haired brunnette was leaning on.Tia ducked into the next hallway, following next to a small group of preppy girls, her eyes still on Drake. He hadn't noticed her and she let out a relieved breath, falling away from the group that was now giving her the wierd stares.

"There you are, I was looking for you."

Tia jumped five feet in the air and twirled around with a surprised yell. She stumbled backwards into the lockers, making a loud noise and had to calm down her racing heart before she mumbled out,"You don't quit do you?"

Drake was standing in front of her, his usual suave guy look on his face.Tia was really starting to hate that look. She still wondered how he saw her behind the girls._'Let's just get this over with already.' _She thought to herself with a grimace and stood up in a polite posture. "You said you were looking for me?"

Drake nodded and grabbed something out of his back pocket, snapping the object in front of him, like he was trying to impress her with some sort of look-what-I-have manner. Tia looked down at the object he was holding and her eyebrows shot up with actual surprise. He had tickets to her favorite band, the one's that she could've got, but didn't have the money for. So, she was _alittle _impressed.

Drake saw the look on her face and smirked, saying, "Josh told me you liked them, and I had my connection give us good seats. That is, if you want to come with me."

The little Tia inside of her growled as it screamed out curses. _'He's trying to bribe me..'_ Tia looked at him evenly, then at the tickets. They were good seats, she hated to admit, but the music would drown out him if he talks to her. That was a good thing.

"Hey, Tia!"

Tia turned to the side at her name called and Josh walked up to the two teens. She greeted him with a small wave and Josh saw the tickets that Drake had in his hands. "What's that?" "Two tickets to the Red Hot Chili Peppers."

Josh looked up at Tia and said, "Hey, don't you like them?" She nodded and partly wondered whether or not that Josh told his brother about her favorite band. ((A/N: THE RED HOT CHILI PEPPERS ROCK!!))

"Well, do you want to come?" Tia looked at Drake and she held her breath. Did she really want to go out with the guy she said she hated? All for a band?

"Fine, but this isn't a date..It's a friendly outing, " She glanced at Josh and she thought of a better idea. Tia grabbed Josh's arm and said, "Unless you can get another ticket for Josh."

"What!?" Drake yelled, making Josh stumble backwards some from the loud yell.

Tia smirked and said innocently, "Something wrong with that? I'm sure your 'connection' can get you another ticket, right next to where we are sitting." Drake looked towards Josh like he was supposed to help him out some. Josh liked the idea of going and shrugged his shoulders with the 'I-don't-see-anything-wrong-with-that, look.

"It's either that or I simply won't go." Tia added in, before patting Josh's shoulder, walking away with a victory look on her face. He was never going to get another ticket for Josh. She was alittle disappointed that she couldn't go, but she wasn't going to go by herself with Drake.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Your kidding me!!" Tia yelled, falling out of her seat. Josh nodded and she didn't move from off the floor, running her hand through her hair. Drake had got another ticket for Josh, right behind the seats that Drake and her were sitting at.

Tia looked up at Josh and he smiled some, shrugging his shoulders, "I don't know, but maybe you should give Drake alittle slack." "You give a guy some slack, everything goes wrong." Tia said, letting out a frustrated sigh as she got back on the seat. "When did he get the other ticket." "Right after you went to class."

Tia let out a small moan and Josh patted her shoulder reassuringly. "Come on Tia, it's the RED HOT CHILI PEPPERS!!" Josh said in a fake announcer tone, making her laugh. "Fine, fine, I'll go. Thanks Josh."

Josh looked all proud and smiled. "I do what I can!"

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------


End file.
